dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
99.9
Details *'Title:' 99.9 *'Tagline:' 刑事専門弁護士 / Keiji Senmon Bengoshi *'Also known as:' 99.9 ~Criminal Lawyers~ *'Format:' Renzoku *'Genre:' Legal, human *'Broadcast network:' TBS Season 1 *'Episodes:' 10 *'Viewership ratings:' 17.2% *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Apr-17 to 2016-Jun-19 *'Air time:' Sunday 21:00 *'Theme song:' Daylight by Arashi Synopsis The conviction rate for criminal cases in Japan is 99.9%. However, this hides a big danger. Once indicted, there is a tendency to accept the prosecution’s story at face value. There are also extremely few lawyers that specialise in criminal cases. Therefore, a thorough verification is very difficult. This is a drama about a team of expert criminal lawyers who pursues the truth that may be hiding in the remaining 0.1%. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Madarame Law Firm *Matsumoto Jun as Miyama Hiroto (33) **Morita Aren (森田愛蓮) as young Hiroto *Kagawa Teruyuki as Sada Atsuhiro (47) *Eikura Nana as Tachibana Ayano (27) *Katagiri Jin as Akashi Tatsuya (40) *Magy as Fujino Hiroki (44) *Watanabe Makiko as Togawa Natsuko (36) *Fujimoto Takahiro as Shiga Makoto (46) *Baba Toru (馬場徹) as Ochiai Yohei (27) *Kishibe Ittoku as Madarame Haruhiko (65) ;Tokyo District Public Prosecutors Office *Aoki Munetaka as Marukawa Takahisa (36) *Koichi Mantaro as Inaba *Okuda Eiji as Otomo Shuichi (60) ;Others *Emi Kurara as Sada Yukiko (36) *Hata Mei as Sada Kasumi (ep5-) *Ikeda Takafumi (池田貴史) as Bando Kenta (44) *Kishii Yukino (岸井ゆきの) as Kanako (24) *Shuto Yasuyuki (首藤康之) as Miyama Daisuke, Hiroto's father *Morita Aren (森田愛蓮) as young Hiroto *Oda Lisa (織田梨沙) as Misato Guests *Akai Hidekazu as Akagi Yoshio (ep1) *Kato Takako as Akagi Yoko (ep1) *Kamikanda Miryu (上神田海龍) as Akagi Yuki (ep1) *Tanaka Yoji as Tomonaga (ep1) *Horiuchi Keiko as Hanawa Nozomi (ep1) *Kimoto Takehiro (木本武宏) as Kiguchi Junpei (ep1) *Ishimaru Kenjiro as vice-president (ep1) *Kazama Shunsuke as Yamashita Kazuki (ep2) *Okayama Amane as Kiuchi (ep2) *Owada Kensuke as Wakiya Hidehiko (ep2) *Kunihiro Tomiyuki Asagiri Keiichiro (ep2) *Ikuta Teru (生田輝) as Chie (ep2) *Takizawa Ryoko as mother of Kazuki's fiancee (ep2) *Nakagawa Mao (中川真桜) as Hitomi (ep2) *Suwa Taro as a homeless (ep2) *Fujiwara Kuniaki (藤原邦章) as a homeless (ep2) *Murakami Wataru (村上航) as a homeless (ep2) *Yamashita Rio as Yoshida Kaho (ep3) **Nemoto Maharu as young Kaho (ep3) *Aso Yumi as Miyazaki Saeko (ep3) *Tsurumi Shingo as Kawaguchi (ep3) *Takubo Issei as Goda (ep3) *Itao Itsuji as Kikuchi Akio (ep4) *Hamakawa Fumie (ハマカワフミエ) as Ihara Hiroko (ep4) *Masu Takeshi as Udo Katsutaro (ep4) *Fuchikami Yasushi as Nemoto Isamu (ep4) *Oba Kumiko as clerk (ep4) *Ichinose Wataru (一ノ瀬ワタル) as Taxi driver (ep4) *Hiki Rie as Kikuchi's wife (ep4) *Yokoyama Miku as Kikuchi Eri (ep4) *Umishima Yuki as researcher (ep4) *Kusakabe Sentaro (日下部千太郎) as researcher (ep4) *Chiba Yudai as Tanishige Naoki (ep5-6) *Hirata Mitsuru as Saegusa Naohiko (ep5-6) *Matsuoka Tetsunaga (松岡哲永) as Mizutori Ken (ep5-6) *Moro Morooka as Yamamoto (ep5-6) *Watanabe Shinichiro (渡辺慎一郎) as Yuri Tokuro (ep5-6) *Hida Yasuhito as Tanishige Akitoshi (ep5-6) *Shuko (柊子) as Tanishige Miyoko (ep5-6) *Nakamaru Shinsho as Tojo Takeo (ep5-6) *Sugaya Tetsuya as Majima Hiroyuki (ep5-6) *Kashiwa Yukina (柏幸奈) as Ono Miki (ep5-6) *Yoshizawa Hisashi as Itabashi Takuji (ep5-6) *Tokuzumi Yuka (徳住有香) as Tokugawa Yumiko (ep5-6) *Umezawa Masayo as Hiroyuki's mother (ep5-6) *Watanabe Eriko as Miki's friend (ep5-6) *Kimura Miho (木村美穂) as Miki's friend (ep5-6) *Yoshinaga Shuhei as employee (ep5-6) *Imadachi Susumu (今立進) as customer (ep5-6) *Yatsui Ichiro (やついいちろう) as customer (ep5-6) *Takashima Masanobu as Kawamura Hideki (ep7) *Shimada Kyusaku as Nishioka Toru (ep7) *Owada Shinya as Kawamura Koichi (ep7) *Akizuki Narumi as Nishioka Akina (ep7) *Ikeda Tetsuhiro as Oshima (ep7) *Yagi Nozomi as Hishio (ep7) *Katsura Masakazu (桂正和) as customer (ep7) *Imai Takafumi (今井隆文) as Tanahashi (ep7) *Natsuna as Iwashita Asako (ep7-8) *Ayabe Yuji as Kurokawa Yosuke (ep8) *Hayashi Yasufumi as Suzuki Masaki (ep8) *Nomaguchi Toru as Miura (ep8) *Kuninaka Ryoko as Yamashiro Satsuki (ep9) *Shimizu Koji as Yamashiro Zennosuke (ep9) *Hira Takehiro as Yamashiro Koichi (ep9) *Sudo Koichi (須藤公一) as Yamashiro Keiji (ep9) *Shounozaki Ken as Yamashiro Ryuzo (ep9) *Nakayama Shinobu as Yamashiro Ikue (ep9) *Chisun as Yamashiro Masako (ep9) *Miyachika Kaito (宮近海斗) as Yamashiro Yoshinori (ep9) *Nobue Yuu (信江勇) as helper (ep9) *Motoi Sumiko (元井須美子) as Satsuki's mother (ep9) *Inoue Koh (井上康) as driver (ep9) *Eto Ai (江藤愛) as news caster (ep9-10) *Nakamaru Yuichi as Ishikawa Yoichi (ep10) *Jinbo Satoshi as Takayama Kosuke (ep10) *Hiraizumi Sei as Ishikawa Keita (ep10) *Soma Emi (相馬絵美) as Nakata Mari (ep10) *Kaneko Ayana (金子彩奈) as Oka Yumiko (ep10) *Imai Azusa (今井あずさ) as Watanabe Miho (ep10) *Fukuhara Kota (吹原幸太) as Shimizu Kazuki (ep10) *Ueda Haruka (上田遥) as Kato Kaoru (ep10) *Kinoshita Takayuki (木下隆行) as Yoichi's colleague (ep10) *Sato Mayumi (佐藤真弓) as landlord (ep10) *Uematsu Toshie (植松寿絵) as Miho's younger sister (ep10) *Nobukawa Seijun as nurse (ep10) *Midorikawa Shizuka (緑川静香) as Tsukumo Shizuka (ep10) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Uda Manabu *'Producer:' Setoguchi Katsuaki, Sano Ayumi *'Director:' Kimura Hisashi, Kaneko Fuminori, Okamoto Shingo *'Music:' Izutsu Akio Episode Information Source: Video Research, Ltd. Season 2 *'Episodes:' 9 *'Viewership ratings:' 17.6% *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Jan-14 to 2018-Mar-18 *'Air time:' Sunday 21:00 *'Theme song:' Find The Answer by Arashi Synopsis Miyama Hiroto is a young lawyer who seeks justice for the innocent (in a country with a 99.9% conviction rate). He works for Madarame Law Firm. At the law firm, Miyama Hiroto works with Sada Atsuhiro. They attempt to uncover truths in cases requested by their clients. Former judge Ozaki Maiko joins Madarame Law Firm. -- TV Japan Cast ;Madarame Law Firm *Matsumoto Jun as Miyama Hiroto *Kagawa Teruyuki as Sada Atsuhiro *Kimura Fumino as Ozaki Maiko *Katagiri Jin as Akashi Tatsuya *Magy as Fujino Hiroki *Babazono Azusa (馬場園梓) as Nakatsuka Mirei *Watanabe Makiko as Togawa Natsuko *Fujimoto Takahiro as Shiga Makoto *Baba Toru (馬場徹) as Ochiai Yohei *Kishibe Ittoku as Madarame Haruhiko ;Tokyo District Public Prosecutors Office *Aoki Munetaka as Marukawa Takahisa *Okuda Eiji as Otomo Shuichi *Shoufukutei Tsurube as Kawakami Kenichiro ;Others *Emi Kurara as Sada Yukiko *Hata Mei as Sada Kasumi *Ikeda Takafumi (池田貴史) as Bando Kenta *Kishii Yukino (岸井ゆきの) as Kanako *Shuto Yasuyuki (首藤康之) as Miyama Daisuke (flashback) *Nakamura Aya as Miyama Shoko (flashback) *Oda Lisa (織田梨沙) as Kaburagi Misato (flashback) *Sato Shori as Ozaki Yuta *Enoki Takaaki as Okada Takanori Guests *Tanimura Mitsuki as Suzuki Kayo (ep1) *Hankai Kazuaki as Suzuki Jiro (ep1) *Nagatsuka Keishi (長塚圭史) as Abe Mitsuru (ep1) *Niizuma Seiko (新妻聖子) as Ito Aki (ep1) *Bob Suzuki (ボブ鈴木) as Sawamura Kazuki (ep1) *Yamamoto Keisuke (山本圭祐) as Michishibe Akira (ep1) *Steel Teppei (スチール哲平) as Chihara (ep1) *Asakura Shinji (朝倉伸二) as Judge (ep1) *Nagae Kenji (長江健次) as Matsuo Yoshio (ep1) *Nono Sumika (野々すみ花) as Kaburagi Miyuki (ep1-2) *Ogura Ichiro (小倉一郎) as Miyake Hiroyuki (ep2) *Yakumaru Sho (薬丸翔) as Ogura Manabu (ep2) *Fuwa Mansaku as Fujiwara (ep2) *Okuda Tatsuhito as Uchida (ep2) *Bokumoto Sakiko (ぼくもとさきこ) as Nakai (ep2) *Matsuo Satoru as Yamauchi Tooru (ep3) *Uzaki Ryudo as Joker Chikasaki (ep3) *Adachi Yumi as Ishikawa Atsuko (ep3) *Nagaoka Takuya (永岡卓也) as Murano Masayoshi (ep3) *Ito Takashi as Yasuda Naoki (ep3) *Hosaka Chizu (保坂知寿) as Motoki (ep3) *Yasui Junpei (安井順平) as Matsui (ep3) *Matsumoto Miki (松本海希) as Oya (ep3) *Takagi Wataru (高木渉) as Udon shop owner (ep3,9) *Yoshi Tatsu as himself (ep3) *Kondo Yoshimasa as Mormoto Takashi (ep4) *Arimori Narimi as Iwamura Kozue (ep4) *Yorioka Choto Q (ユリオカ超特Q) as Iwamura Naoki (ep4) *Sakoda Takaya as Tanahashi Seiichiro (ep4) *Nagataki Gentaro (永滝元太郎) as Tanahashi Kojiro (ep4) *Tsukaji Muga as Adachi Yasuo (ep4) *Kosuda Yasuto as Judge Tanaka (ep4) *Nakanishi Manabu as himself on "MONSTER COOKING" (ep4) *Kitamura Katsuya as himself on "MONSTER COOKING" (ep4) *Yamada Takatoshi (山田貴敏) as himself (ep4) *Ikkokudo (いっこく堂) as himself (ep4) *Kiyohara Kaya as Kudo Kumiko (ep5) *Ichikawa Riku as Yamazaki Daiki (ep5) *Fukuyama Shodai (福山翔大) as Oe Tokuhiro (ep5) *Yashiba Toshihiro as Kitakata Shozo (ep5) *Akira 100% (アキラ100%) as grilled meat restaurant owner (ep5) *Yoshizawa Rie (吉沢梨絵) as Kumiko's mother (ep5) *Sakaguchi Ryotaro (坂口涼太郎) as dancer in the park (ep5) *Ohara Yuno (大原優乃) as dancer in the park (ep5) *Ikeda Ryo (池田良) as Igarashi Tetsu (ep5) *Yoshida Asahi (ヨシダ朝) as Tsugawa Takeshi (ep5) *Ryu Raita as Arai Hideyuki (ep6) *Yokota Eiji (横田栄司) as Itomura Nobuhiko (ep6) *Dankan as Iida Seiichi (ep6) *Furutachi Yutaro (古舘佑太郎) as Sakamoto Suguru (ep6) *Kaneko Daichi (金子大地) as Onishi Tatsuya (ep6) *Izam as bento shop owner (ep6) *Watanabe Saori (渡辺早織) as Shibata (ep6) *Mimata Matazo (三又又三) as Hirata Kenichi (ep6) *Kasai Ryusuke (笠井隆介) as Makihara Hiromi (ep6) *Hyuga Jyo as detective (ep6) *Yara Manabu (屋良学) as detective (ep6) *Ito Meiken (伊藤明賢) as sushi restaurant staff (ep6) *Naito Tetsuya as himself (ep6) *BUSHI as himself (ep6) *HYADAIN (ヒャダイン) as Ogata Masataka (ep7) *Higa Manami as Sasano Sakura (ep7) *Satoi Kenta as Ogawara Takamasa (ep7) *Tanaka Minako as Nakamura Asami (ep7) *Ahn Mika (アンミカ) as Ogata's former wife (ep7) *Takei Ryosuke (竹井亮介) as doctor (ep7) *Iida Kisuke as Nira Mitsuhide (ep7) *Komatsu Toshimasa as Kojima Hiroyoshi (ep7) *Masuda Erina (枡田絵理奈) as caster (ep7) *Nakatani Morio (中谷守男) as laundry shop owner (ep7) *Matsumoto Leiji as himself (ep7) *Nagata Yuji as himself (ep7) *Akiyama Jun as himself (ep7) *Sano Shiro as Todo Masahiko (ep8) *Moriguchi Yoko as Todo Kyoko (ep8) *Sasai Eisuke as Himura Kenji (ep8) *Shirai Akira as Sawatari Seiishiro (ep8) *Okayama Hajime as Nishikawa Goro (ep8) *Hara Kintaro as Kaneko Gensuke (ep8) *Hamada Shinya (浜田信也) as Higashino Shinji (ep8) *Nakamura Makoto (中村まこと) as Hiratsuka Yorinaga (ep8) *Ogata Kanako (緒方かな子) as Yumi (ep8) *Sato Kozo (佐藤貢三) as Uesugi Masanobu (ep8) *Hanato Yusuke (花戸祐介) as Usami Yuya (ep8) *Iwadera Masashi (岩寺真志) as "Nishikawa Mekki" employee (ep8) *Taniguchi Shota as election office staff (ep8) *Ikegami Sarii (池上紗理依) as election office staff (ep8) *Kanazawa Kikuko (金沢きくこ) as apartment manager (ep8) *Adachi Osamu as Judge (ep8) *Sato Hiroko as Judge (ep8) *Mishima Yutaka (三島ゆたか) as Judge (ep8) *Takizawa Megumi (滝沢恵) as Judge (ep8) *Hyokkorihan (ひょっこりはん) as himself (ep8) *Nishikawa Akihiro (西川晃啓) as himself (ep8) *Nakajima Yuto as Kuze Ryohei (ep9) **Irie Kanta (入江環太) as young Ryohei (ep9) *Kobayashi Takashi as Kuze Takahiro (ep9) *Katagiri Hairi as fire expert (ep9) *Negishi Toshie as Shimazu Yae (ep9) *Cho Seongha (チョウソンハ, 조성하, 曺成河) as Ebisawa Susumu (ep9) *Yamamoto Hiroshi (山本浩司) as Nakahara Ginji (ep9) *Kayashima Narumi as Takahiro's mother (ep9) *Takeuchi Miyako as Takahiro's wife (ep9) *Sunaga Kei as Inamoto Masumi (ep9) *Saeki Arata as Inukai Takashi (ep9) *Komiya Hironobu (小宮浩信) as Yamaoka Shinichi (ep9) *Miura Daisuke (三浦大輔) as gas station manager (ep9) *Takei So (武井壮) as firefighter (ep9) *Yamaguchi Ryoichi (山口良一) as Takahiro's lawyer (ep9) *Iwaya Kenji (岩谷健司) as detective (ep9) *Aoyama Megu (青山めぐ) as Shiomi (ep9) *Shono Mayo (庄野真代) as defendant (ep9) *Tanahashi Hiroshi as himself (ep9) *Tiger Mask as himself (ep9) *Eikura Nana as Tachibana Ayano (ep9) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Uda Manabu *'Producer:' Setoguchi Katsuaki, Higashinaka Keigo *'Director:' Kimura Hisashi, Okamoto Shingo *'Music:' Izutsu Akio Recognitions *'21st Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Annual):' Best Drama *'21st Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Annual):' Best Actor - Matsumoto Jun *'21st Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Annual):' Best Supporting Actor - Kagawa Teruyuki *'21st Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Annual):' Best Supporting Actress - Kimura Fumino *'21st Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jan-Mar 2018):' Best Drama *'21st Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jan-Mar 2018):' Best Actor - Matsumoto Jun *'21st Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jan-Mar 2018):' Best Supporting Actor - Kagawa Teruyuki *'21st Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jan-Mar 2018):' Best Supporting Actress - Kimura Fumino Episode Information Source: Video Research, Ltd. External Links *Season 1 official site *Season 2 official site *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2016 Category:JDrama2018 Category:TBS